


The Quest

by isurelovepersona (meltybloodhd), meltybloodhd



Series: The Quest [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, persona - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltybloodhd/pseuds/isurelovepersona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltybloodhd/pseuds/meltybloodhd
Summary: The time has come to bring back Makoto Yuuki. 11 years after the events of Persona 3, SEES, the Investigation Team, and The Phantom Thieves are united through the Velvet Room on an ultimate quest to bring Minato back.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Hanamura Yosuke/Satonaka Chie, Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu
Series: The Quest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027914
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue

Prologue

March 1st, 2021

A velvet atmosphere surrounds three ladies wearing blue tunics. Though they obviously differ in age, they look rather similar, what with their blindingly white hair, pale skin, and yellow (though not jaundiced) eyes. One can tell, even from a distance, that they are related; siblings, one could deduce. They all sat in a Victorian style couch, a minor representation of the grandeur of the room they were in.

“It is about time to break the Great Seal, Elizabeth,” remarked the visibly oldest of the three.

“Yes, sister Margaret, and we have prepared greatly for this,” exclaimed the one referred to as Elizabeth to her eldest, now known as Margaret.

“I’m very much glad to be able to have done my part in this great quest of yours, sister Elizabeth,” the obviously youngest of the three chimed in.

In the back of the couch where Elizabeth, Margaret, and the unknown youngest of the three sat in, the cross-legged silhouette of a miniscule man with a laughably long nose spoke up:

“Now, Elizabeth, thanks to the proper workings of Lavenza and Margaret, you can finally bring back the boy who performed the greatest sacrifice to save all of mankind and give him back the life he so rightfully deserves.”

Elizabeth looks down and grasps at a large book laying in her lap. A tear escapes her right eye and rolls down to her cheek until it finally drops to the front of the leather-laden cover of the book. “I know,” she states, “And I cannot thank you two enough for the hard work to help me out. You, included, Master Igor.” She looks up to both her sisters and the silhouette, a withering smile distorted by her now-apparent crying.

“We must now gather the chosen heroes to their ultimate destiny, and bring back Minato Arisato, the Great Seal.” The silhouette, now with a light shone upon him, says.


	2. Ch. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we see how the Investigation Team has been since the Inaba Incidents.

Chapter 1

March 2nd, 2021

A tall, slender frame stands over a gas stove, heating up whatever contents are inside the black iron-cast pot. Though he is slender, one can surmise that he has obviously participated in a couple of athletic activities during his teenage years, as told by his proper posture, his runaway veins mapping his forearms, and his controlled breathing. It must be mentioned, however, that this man is seven years removed from his subadult decade and is now facing the twilight years of his 20s. 

The cooking man is known as Yu Narukami, a Tokyo native who resided in the country town of Inaba for a year, only to have his newly-found humble abode be disrupted by a string of murders and kidnappings. Yu banded together with his high-school classmates to stop the foreboding sense of doom that was bound to overtake the town, and with their combined strengths stopped the menace and caught the culprit behind the murders and kidnappings.

That was now over a decade ago; our hero has since returned to Tokyo, finished his studies, and now lives by himself in a comfy apartment in the less-eventful parts of the city.

Though he tends to be a busy man, Yu knows how to manage multitudes of people with clashing personalities and make them work together to the best of their abilities. Of course, it would only be natural, since he has done this since his times in Inaba; forming a team to fight against the evil forces invading the peaceful town and succeeding. He never lets himself become overwhelmed, instead opting to take a step back and analyze situations before they get out of hand. This is how he managed to lead his team through the dangerous depths of the “otherworld.”

We did mention that Yu lives by himself, but he is still visited by his dear friends, and most frequently by his girlfriend, Rise Kujikawa. Ms. Kujikawa has known Yu since they were young teenagers in Yasogami High back in Inaba. It was no secret that Rise had an all-encompassing crush on Yu, but it was also no bigger secret that Yu was a voracious man-whore who not only courted Rise, but also every female member in the Investigation Team as well as a couple of other high school girls. Indeed, it took a while for Rise to forgive him for this, but as they matured, Yu made it clear that he was all for Rise, and thus ended his Casanovian ways after his time in Inaba. Rise, missing him dearly, would visit him under the pretense that she was going to Tokyo for a business meeting regarding her idol concerts, when in reality it was Yu’s parents were away for a couple of weeks.

As for the other females in the former Investigation Team, though they were all equally infatuated and infuriated with Yu’s romantic ways, they learned to forgive him and decided that it was not worth breaking up a solid friendship formed during their teenage years. 

But of course, one cannot forget the strongest bond that was formed in Yasogami High during the early 2010s, and that belongs to the dynamic and manly squad of Yu, Yosuke, Kanji, and Teddy. Even through their utterly ridiculous escapades and adventures in and out of the TV World, these three musketeers would never relinquish their iron brotherhood throughout those times.   
Time passes, however, and even though the advent of technology throughout that decade had progressed greatly to where they can communicate in many forms for long periods of times, their responsibilities had grown. Yukiko was now the manager for the inn since her father had passed away in 2018 and her mother fell ill last year; Yosuke was now not only the lead supervisor of Inaba’s Junes, but he was studying so that he can rise amongst the ranks of the whole Junes store chain located all throughout Japan; Chie was a well-respected lieutenant throughout the Tottori Prefecture and engaged to Yosuke; Kanji was now the owner of Tatsumi Textiles ever since his mother retired; Naoto was travelling all over Japan, solving mysteries, and last but not least, Teddy was now Yosuke and Chie’s maid. Even though they were now fully-grown adults, the gang made an effort to at least see each other once a year in Inaba around April.


	3. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we see how the original members of SEES have been doing through the eyes of Yukari, and how she copes with the loss of a loved one.

Chapter 2

March 5th, 2021

Yukari Takeba needed no introduction. Gaining fame after college from starring in the immensely popular “Phoenix Featherman” series, her acting career propelled to unimaginable heights from there onward, and she was still only 29. Yukari was in the best physical shape of her life, of course one of the many requirements needed to become a world-renowned actress. Yet, her mental exhaustion had caught up to her. She needed a break; acting out in so many long movies had taken a toll on her mentally. She decided to return to Iwatodai, her adobe during her teenaged years, and relax there, since it was much less inhabited than Kyoto, her hometown.   
Ever since she was in high school, Yukari has always kept up with the latest cell phones to chat with friends and keep up with social media. Yet, she had always kept her 2009 Motorola with her for one reason only: it still had the pictures Ikutsuki took of the original members of S.E.E.S. Though she was incredibly famous, Yukari never forget where she came from and the struggles she faced in life. Of course, she kept contact with everybody from the group that was still alive, but those that weren’t, she had no other physical memories of them except this single picture. 

She missed everybody in that picture dearly; Shinji, Koromaru, who unfortunately passed away last year due to old age, and most of all, she missed her true love; Minato Arisato. 

Yukari looked at the 2-megapixel photo again through the small screen of her cell phone and held it to her chest. What was it about Minato that made her fall in love? It certainly wasn’t the love affairs he had with pretty much every female in Gekkoukan High, and truth be told, their personalities were just too different. She never took shit from anybody except from him, because he was a subtle jokester who loved to play pranks on her more than Junpei did; and holy crap did she hate when Junpei and him teamed up to tease her. She loved him, though, and although she had an opportunity to bring him back, it was just going to end in disaster. Day in and day out she asked Mitsuru and Aigis if there was any way to bring him back, and try as they did, there was no plausible way to do that. As time passed, she learned to live with the painful fact that Minato was just never going to be able to come back.

She closed her phone and sipped her tea. Her iPhone vibrated and lit up with the last selfie she had taken with Fuuka about a year ago now. She placed the phone on her ear and greeted Fuuka.

“Hi Yuka-tan! Are you back to Iwatodai?”

“Yeah, I came here yesterday, I still haven’t finished unpacking though.”

“Oh that’s fine, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at the ramen shop in downtown. It’s on me!”

“That sounds good to me Fuuka, what time were you thinking?”

“Does 8 o’clock sound good to you?”

“I can totally make it. See you there!”

And with that, they said their goodbyes and Yukari hung up. She was glad Fuuka still lived in Iwatodai, that way she didn’t feel bad asking somebody to come see her. Truth was, Fuuka was the only original S.E.E.S. member still living there. She’d started her own electronics repair shop in Paulownia Mall, and she’s been living happily ever-after with her husband, a high-school gym coach. Everybody else, however, went their own separate ways.

Mitsuru was heading the Kijiro Conglomerate over in Tokyo. The Corporation had grown ever-larger and was now the seventh-largest business group in Japan, yet she still found time to squeeze in being a mother to a five-year-old; Junpei now coached college baseball teams after an unfortunate injury had cut short his promising baseball career. He never resented this sudden change in lifestyle, and he happily teaches young men the fundamentals and keys to becoming high-draft prospects. Akihiko is now considered the greatest boxer to come from Japan, and he is yet to be knocked out in a professional match. Ken is just now starting his psychology career. He wants to help children and teens with traumas, so that they never have to go through the pain he dealt with when he was their age. 

Yukari went in the shower to prepare for her little dinner with Fuuka. She was thankful Mitsuru had lent her one of her many apartments for her to stay in during visits and vacations, and although she was used to living a rather lofty life since her ascension to global stardom, it was always overshadowed by the absolute monarchial lifestyle that the Kirijos dwelled in. The bathroom itself was almost as big as her whole room with closet back in Kyoto. It almost overwhelmed her how rich Mitsuru was. She couldn’t dwindle on that fact long though, since she remembered that Fuuka was probably getting ready right now for her meet-up. She simply shook her head and started donning off her clothes as she was getting the shower ready with hot water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you all have been enjoying the series so far. I apologize for the short lapse in publishing this chapter and the last one, as I had honestly forgotten to do so. However, since I've recently gained internet, I will now have to write the rest of the chapters, since I previously wrote these to pass the time in quarantine with no internet.


	4. Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we see how the rest of the Phantom Thieves are fairing in their young adult lives. This universe of the PT is based off of vanilla P5, since I haven't had the time or opportunity to play Royal yet.

Chapter 3

March 18th, 2021

Ren Amamiya looked at his phone simply to tell time. Though it’s been over five years since the Rapture, it was still hard for him to adjust to not seeing the Nav on his phone. He has, however, enjoyed the peace and quiet that followed him after saving the world. 

It was only right for him to do so. 2016 was a rough year for him, a 16-year-old at the time. He had been falsely accused of assault, which led to him being ousted in life and ultimately to him destroying a god and bringing back peace and hope to the world. He always deemed it funny that he had to rescue the same people that had abandoned him at his worst time, but Ren was an understanding guy, and thus felt at peace with himself and everybody else.

But now Ren was 21 and on the verge of finishing college in Tokyo. He was still paying his dues to Sojiro by working for him, this time for a paycheck. Sojiro insisted that his due was long ago payed, but Ren felt like he owed him his life after taking in him when not even his parents would look him in the eye. Nonetheless, when Ren returned after high school, he felt right at home in his attic and working in the café. Poor Sojiro wasn’t getting any younger, and Futaba was engulfed with projects for big corporations, so naturally it fell on Ren to take the reins of Leblanc from Sojiro and take over one day as the owner. Sojiro was at peace knowing that he had such a smart, reliable, and charming young man to take care of his second-most prized possession, and Ren was happy to learn business management ahead of his college peers, so it all worked out in the end.

Coming back to Tokyo was the best choice Ren had done in a long time. He was closer to his girlfriend, Makoto Niijima, who was studying (and working out) hard to become a police officer, and all his friends from his days at Shujin Academy. That exempted Ann Takamaki, who was modeling overseas, but she always made sure to drop by Tokyo and see the gang whenever she made a trip to Japan. Ren was happy and was confident that this was the best life choice he’s made so far. The best part was that he had complete and total free will; no longer was he shackled down by the restrictive authority of the law. Well, except for when there was “foul” play with Makoto, but that’s a little too mature for the purposes of this story.

The Phantom Thieves were back, but they weren’t stealing hearts anymore. They were too busy with adult life, and besides, they had completed whatever their purpose in life was. They saved the world from control and despair and brought life back to Tokyo. Now, it was just Ren and friends, and they were content to keep it that way.

It was time to close shop. Though Ren was diligent in his studies with business management, he was Leblanc’s part-time owner during the weekends. Sojiro took the weekends off to run errands or relax. It was a busy life for Ren, but one that he was most grateful for. He had flipped over the sign, when a mysterious, hooded figure came down the alleyway. 

“A cup of tea, please,” the voice was soothing yet authoritative in its tone.

“I’m sorry, but we’re closed,” Ren retorted in his usual, calm voice.

“You’re closed for customers, but you don’t consider your girlfriend the same as any other, right?” The clandestine person lowered their hoodie, and it turned out to be none other than Makoto. She kissed him on the cheeks and made her way inside.

“Sorry I came a little later than usual, class ended up dragging longer than usual. Sensei wanted me to help him conduct classes for today’s theme.”

“And what was today’s theme?”

“Self-defense for women. We had a higher turnout for women this season and being that I’ve been in sensei’s class the longest, he wanted me to help lead the class.”

“Sounds like Sensei wants you to take over the dojo one day.”

“You know, I’ve thought about that recently, but then I figured, why not give it to Ryuji? He could use a job, and as clumsy as he may be, he’s still enough of a jock to be able to lead a dojo if he were to learn the fundamentals.”

Ren finished preparing Makoto’s tea and brought it to her on the middle booth. He always considered the middle booth to be the unluckiest of all the places to sit in in Leblanc. After all, this was the same booth where he had hung out with Ryuji on Valentine’s Day and almost got him killed when he was young and dumb. Thankfully, Makoto had never brought the incident up again, but he imagined it would only be a matter of time until he messed up and she would bring it up again.

While the two of them were chatting about their day, Morgana leapt out of the window from Ren’s room and started walking towards Shibuya. What was it about Shibuya that called him? He’d been dreaming about the Velvet Room nonstop for weeks now, and something beckoned him even harder to come see it in Shibuya. Something didn’t feel right, but he couldn’t tell Ren and the others about it. This felt bigger than anything they’d done to this point, something beyond their understanding, and yet, it felt as though he wasn’t the only one who knew of this uncertainty. Nevertheless, he mindlessly started traipsing his way towards the silent beacon in Shibuya.

Meanwhile, Makoto and Ren were talking about the latest news regarding their friends. Ann was going to come visit next week, and they had to plan something out that accommodated all their friends’ agendas. Though it may have been difficult for anybody else, Makoto was an apt planner who knew how to make things work. You see, Yusuke was to showcase his latest work in an art exhibit in Tokyo next week. He’s caught the eyes of several prominent artists around Japan at this point of his storied career and was looking to form a cooperation with them to continue learning. Ryuji didn’t have to coach for the rest of the month since his new class was delayed due to his assistant being injured; Futaba was still living with Sojiro and was almost finishing her latest cybersecurity program; and finally, Haru took some time off from running her café; it scared Ren how proficient his girlfriend was at making things work.

After the duo was done conversing, they went to bed. They weren’t really shocked that Morgana left; after all, he would mostly leave when Makoto spent the night, but he would normally make a big fuss about it then leave. Still, it wasn’t the first time Morgana just up and left unannounced, so they didn’t let it bother them too much. They were just happy they got to enjoy each other’s company in peace while the cool Japanese breeze surfed throughout the quiet alleyways of Yongen-Jaya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I apologize for the tardiness in the latest entry. I recently moved to Okinawa and had been taking care of a lot while work was piling on. It doesn't help either that I've been trying to beat vanilla P5 on NG+ recently. I'll be sure to keep consistent with this. I'm still not sure how many chapters I plan on writing for this series, but it definitely won't be a novel or anything like that. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter!


	5. Ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Morgana mysteriously run off?

Chapter 4

March 19th, 2021

Morgana had finally reached his destination: the Shibuya alleyway which Ren frequented back in the Phantom Thieves’ days. After saving the world, the Velvet Room disappeared, never to be found again. So why did it come back now? And why could he see it? As a matter of fact, why was he even here to begin with? Morgana felt as if though there was a strong force attracting him here, as if though there was an impeccable smell of fatty tuna that brought him to this door. Sure enough, Lavenza was waiting outside the door with a piece of tuna.

“Thank you for arriving, Morgana. We’ve been waiting for you.”

“Lavenza? What are you doing here? It’s been over five years since we last saw you. And what do you mean we? Did you somehow split back?”

“It will all be explained when you come inside. Please, eat this tuna for your troubles while we take you in.”

With that, Morgana jumped to Lavenza’s arms, nibbling on the delicious tuna. Lavenza opened the door and started walking. The Velvet Room had changed vastly from how he remembered it five years ago. Before, it was a prison cell, but now, it seemed to be the entrance to a dock. He could see a navy ferry boat not too far from the blue-cobble-stoned street, and a sea with glowing blue waters, yet so clear that he could see the fish and subterranean wildlife that inhabited the mass of water. Lavenza took him to what seemed to be a boarding station, with the long-nosed man at a counter, sitting at his magnificent velvet throne, with his legs crossed and his fingers intertwined. Morgana had known Igor for a while, but that smile still managed to creep him out. Behind Igor were two females, both older than Lavenza, wearing similar clothing that you would expect from a Velvet Room attendant. Though they were older than Lavenza herself, there was still a disparaging difference in age between the two of them, since the one on the left of Igor looked to be in her late teenage/early adult years, and the other looked to be a mature, refined woman.

“Welcome back, Morgana. Allow me to introduce my two assistants here, since you are not familiar with them. This is Elizabeth, and to my right is Margaret.”

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Margaret responded.

Elizabeth, however, slowly walked to Lavenza, crouched, and started petting Morgana. “Oh my, I didn’t expect our messenger to be such an adorable cat.”

Morgana was clearly annoyed and pulled away from Elizabeth’s hands.

“I apologize for my sister’s rudeness,” Lavenza said as Morgana jumped out of her arms.

“Now, to more pressing issues,” Igor uncrossed his legs while moving forward to support his head with his hands, fingers still intertwined. “Morgana, we are requiring all the Fools to reassemble their teams for one final fight against destiny itself.”

Morgana widened his eyes. Apart from not fully understanding what Igor just said, he had a gut feeling that something was going to go farther beyond than just the Phantom Thieves, and they had defeated an almighty god before. He wondered what daunting task was going to be set now.

“I understand that I just requested something beyond your comprehension, and, to be fair, this is beyond all our comprehension as well. I will let Elizabeth explain, since she is the mastermind behind all this.”

“Thank you master,” Elizabeth opened her book, and out came floating the Tarot cards.

“Eleven years ago, Earth was in far greater danger than it had ever been before. An almighty god known as Nyx was going to destroy all of humanity and the planet itself. It took the heroic sacrifice of a man known as Makoto Yuki to stop this from occurring. He sealed Nyx behind a door that no entity can ever open. However, this does not mean that Nyx was successfully killed off like Yaldabaoth was; it just simply meant that Nyx was shut out and prevented from completing its task. At the time, it was the best choice available to save the Earth, but over the years, and with the help of my sisters, we’ve gathered a powerful enough group to not only free Makoto Yuki from his fate, but to also repel Nyx and send it back to another universe, where it shall leave Earth unbothered for the next four thousand years.”

Morgana dropped his jaw in utter disbelief of what he had just heard. A god of death was only being held back by a man, and now this woman was asking him and the Thieves to free him. Not only free him, but fight back the cruel god that he was holding back.

Morgana looked down and brought his paw up to his mouth. He didn’t want to look at Elizabeth for this next question.

“How do we even know if he’s still alive at this point?” Elizabeth seemed to be taken aback for a bit, but she regained her composure, and with a smile, said: “His form never killed him off. He is just in a dormant state. A rather semi-permanent one, but one where he is still alive.”

Margaret looked down. “He has a point asking that, sister. That was the state he was in when he sacrificed himself eleven years ago, but what about now? Closing off Nyx is no easy task, it may even-,”

“I know he is still alive because I sense it. I have always sensed it. A problem, however, is that he will be unfamiliar with how this world is now, and even though he is of the same age as the rest of his friends, he will still look the same as he did eleven years ago.” 

Lavenza knelt to pat Morgana lightly. “Those are two situations that can be easily resolved and have minor consequences. The real question is, how are we going to stop Nyx?”

Elizabeth had meticulously planned for this day to come, but she still felt an uneasiness answering these questions. She had hoped her expressions did not reflect her sentiment when she answered Lavenza’s question: all the Persona-users from the past decade needed to be present.

“And that where is you come in, Morgana. We need you to gather your group of Thieves. By fate, everybody that is needed will find themselves before the end of this month, so need not worry about that aspect.” Morgana nodded his head, afterwards Lavenza carried him to the exit.

“We will be awaiting your return, Morgana. This time, your memory will be intact,” and with a smirk, she bid farewell and closed the door.

Morgana began his strut back to Yongen-Jaya. It would be a rather long walk, but he had hoped to figure out how he would tell Joker and the Thieves this massive news when he would meet up with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I apologize for the delay between chapters. I've been rather busy moving in to a new apartment, all the meanwhile trying to think up of how to do chapters, as well as actually writing them. I will try to be more consistent, and will most certainly not give up on this series. It won't be a long series, but nonetheless I hope you all enjoy the fanfic.
> 
> I have ulitmately decided to not include the Q or Arena series as canon for this series since I wanted to make the eventual meeting a surprise for everybody. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	6. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update on how things are going

Hello everyone,

I apologize (as always) for the delay in the upcoming chapter. It is currently in work and I should hopefully have it done by March. I made a private Twitter account to keep you guys updated on the work. If it becomes any more popular I may use it more frequently. Anyways, the account username is @ipponji. I hope you guys have a wonderful day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> this is my first work that I've ever posted, anywhere. I hope you all enjoy it. As you can tell, I'm a big Persona fan. Please feel free to contact me about Persona or this work. I am currently under quarantine, so expect this work to be updated frequently.


End file.
